


I am the Fire

by Dionysus_lover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Ben Solo is a Mess, Chess, Coruscant (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Funny, Gingerpilot Holiday, Happy Ending, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Nice Armitage Hux, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Prince Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Dancing, Soft Ben Solo, Starkiller Base, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover
Summary: Kylo saved you when you were just a kid. He taught you everything he knew and your bond in the Force has become undeniable. Seeing him so torn apart and tormented by his nightmares makes you understand that you must be the one to save him from that abyss. Truth is that nothing would have been possible without Armitage Hux.~~~Extract:"Where did you get all this grit?" he asked you shyly. For a moment he seemed vulnerable to you. He was beautiful."I am your favorite student."He laughed slightly. It was the first laugh you heard from him. It was the most beautiful sound in the world."Well, yes. You are my only student."~~~Not English mothertongue, be gentle please.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. Save me

**Author's Note:**

> General notes:
> 
> \- - indication used for dialogues through the Force.
> 
> " " indication used for real dialogues.

Kylo Ren had saved you. The Resistance had bombed your city with unstoppable fury and mercilessly, believing you to be allies of the First Order. The factory that produced weapons, where you worked, had caught fire. The Resistance didn't know that those weapons were being sold to anyone, without distinction. 

Good and bad, black and white, Empire and Republic. None of that interested you. The Resistance had bombed your city, your people were burnt alive, locked inside the walls of that burning factory. 

Only you had survived. Saved by something that you had never given a name, but that had always lived in you, something that was intense and raw, powerful and loyal, something that had never abandoned you. Kylo Ren told you it was called the Force.

He had taken you away. He had arrived just in time, like a dark angel had lifted you in his arms and carried you away from that land of death and pain. You had shown him gratitude, obedience, absolute faith. His word was law for you. 

He had looked after you: Master Ren made sure that you had everything you needed, that you were always strong and orderly, educated and healthy. 

He was... different with you. He was relaxed, understanding, kind. He never spoke more than necessary, but he didn't need to do it: you always knew what he thought and what he felt, in the same way he could read your thoughts without having to insinuate himself with the violence in your mind. 

He never really hurt you. Training was necessary, but other than that... Kylo taught you to read and write, taught you good manners in public, discipline, order, elegance, balance. He had taught you to release your Force, to bend it to your will, to use it as an unstoppable weapon. 

For months you had been training incessantly together, but not everything had to do with your position as a student and his position as teacher and commander.  
~~~  
The first time you really spoke was night, late at night. You couldn't sleep, but only because he himself could not. He didn't fall asleep, terrified by the voices that sometimes tortured him. 

They repeated that he was not enough, he was weak like his father, he was useless, he was not a worthy heir to his grandfather... Kylo was crying.

The poignant pain blinded his mind and he was unable to notice the concern of his young pupil. 

You didn't stop feeling everything he felt: his pain became yours. You suffered from it and, doing so, you unknowingly fed his suffering. 

You had enough, all that had to end. You weren't as strong as he was yet, but you had to find a way to get there. 

\- Master Ren - you began to whisper. It pushed your limits as far as possible, with all your strength.

\- Master Ren - you repeated. But his pain did not abandon you, his mind was still tormented. 

His tears still streamed down his cheeks, filled his eyes, wet his fleshy, red lips. You had to scream louder. You had to make your way into his heart, you had to save him as he had saved you. 

\- Kylo Ren, master, listen to me... Kylo Ren... Kylo... KYLO - 

Finally, for a moment, he stopped. Kylo wondered how it was possible... You were still inexperienced, still so young and yet, you were there, between his thoughts. Despite the distance, you had reached it, with your own Force. 

You had unmasked him... As if there had never been masks among you. He had known inside himself for a long time that you felt him, perceived him. It was just a matter of training. He would have wanted another moment, one in which he didn't feel so fragile, weak, vulnerable and...

\- That's enough - 

He heard your voice clear, its sound had silenced everyone else.

\- You are not, you are not fragile. You are not weak, you are not vulnerable. You are... You. - 

\- This is not enough. -

\- You could not be more than you already are, because you are... perfect, Master. - 

\- I'm not. - 

\- You are, to me. - 

He smiled. It was imperceptible and light as air, but you noticed it. 

A second of silence was enough to give freedom to those hideous voices to return. For a moment you felt them creep back into his thoughts, but you wouldn't have given them the opportunity to torture him again!

\- Talk to me. - 

He clung to your voice, as if you were his anchor in the dark of night. You weren't even there, but you were what was most real saving him from oblivion.

\- Tell me something pleasant. Anything. - 

\- I... don't know. - 

\- You know. Do it. Tell me about... A place. You have crossed the galaxy, Master, you've seen the most beautiful planets. - 

\- Naboo - he replied without hesitation - Naboo is... The most beautiful planet in the galaxy. You would like it. - 

\- Tell me more. - 

And he spoke. He spoke for hours. Of Naboo, its history, its people, its legends, Padme and its waterfalls as blue as the sky. He talked about how much he liked the silence of those places, the sound of rain on that planet, the delicious food.

\- And I remember... Blue butterflies. - 

\- What's butterflies? - 

\- Insects, beautiful insects with large colored wings, they are light and... delicate. - 

What a strange sound certain words had. Words that perhaps he had never uttered: butterflies, beautiful, delicate. He had never known delicacy, even if your voice was what came closest to it. 

You both fell into a deep sleep. Neither of you had nightmares that night. None of you ever stopped talking to each other from that night onwards.


	2. Thank you, General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage isn't actually 20 years older than you are. I mean, he's about 35 so he's about 15 or 10 years older than you are. However Armitage Hux has a lot of style, just look at his flawless hair!

The Star Killer Base was a good place to stop. You had spent most of your childhood working in the hot fumes of an arms factory, it was different there. 

The planet, with the exception of the men of the First Order, was uninhabited, covered with snow and dense endless forests. 

Kylo had given you permission to get as far away from the base as you wanted. You spent most of your time training in the dark and huge trees, concentrated on your senses, broadened your sensations, expanded your Force. You got stronger, every day more. 

Kylo was impressed with your improvements. In the last training together you were almost able to disarm him. 

"Soon you will be ready and the Supreme Leader will want to meet you to complete your training" he had said, while wearing the mask again. 

He sensed your reluctance. You didn't like the thought, you owed nothing to Snoke: Kylo had saved you, it was he who took care of you, it was he who trained and prepared you for that war that was breaking the galaxy. 

He had raised a finger against you. He was so different when he wore the mask, he didn't look like himself anymore. 

"We wouldn't be anything without the Supreme Leader, don't you dare discuss it" he scolded you, but you had no intention of giving him reason. 

"You know it's not true!" you exclaimed. 

Kylo turned furiously towards you and tried to attack you: he would have strangled you with his black gloved hand if you hadn't been faster. Your hand came to grab his sword, he was baffled. He had to use the Force to stop you from hitting him and he threw you against the floor. 

"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath. 

He knelt to take back his sword and you didn't resist. 

"It's dangerous to rebel against the Supreme Leader" Kylo threatened her, but you wouldn't give up. Inside, he knew it. 

"My only loyalty is to you, Master" you whispered, but he was not ready to listen to you.  
~~~  
Nobody would have said it, nobody would have believed it, but you and Hux had become... friends. 

Kylo occasionally had to leave the base and you didn't have his permission to leave the planet without him. His absence, sad as it was for you, was an opportunity to explore the base. 

You knew that Ren was a strict and uncompromising commander, but you weren't like that. 

The First Order officers appreciated you: you were curious, intelligent, you had excellent mechanical knowledge given by your previous job and you were not afraid of getting your hands dirty among the gears of that machine in continuous maintenance. 

Hux had noticed it, it was he who had come closer. He was intrigued, because you were different from Ren and yet you managed to manage him, to calm him. 

For some time even he had stopped being restless, and the whole First Order crew was more serene. As if you had the innate power to put others at ease. You were bright. 

Eventually even Hux had melted around you and taught you something that Kylo Ren, despite being the best pilot in the Galaxy and one of the most powerful Force-users ever in history, didn't really know: military strategy. 

Amitage Hux was the most underrated man you knew. He was intelligent, precise, at times neurotic but this only made him more fun in your eyes. 

His view of the Galaxy and the First Order, in your opinion, was limited: they could have done much more than divide and conquer. They could have made sense of it all: unify, reconcile the Galaxy and give it a reason to bow to an Empire. An era of glory, of peace, of wealth. Who would have opposed it? 

Hux had reiterated that Kylo Ren was not a diplomatic boy. You had laughed and said that you would have thought of convincing him. But that day, after arguing with him, you never wanted to talk about it again. 

You entered Hux's office like a fury, you got rid of the uniform and remained in jumpsuit, screaming in anger, while Armitage looked at you in amazement. 

"When you're done..." he said. You glared at him.

"I'm not done, I'm not done until that damn..."

"Child, he's a fucking child, you can say it."

"Now don't be impertinent."

"Are you defending him? The effect he has on you is incredible..."

"Armie, he's my master."

"Well then you two should learn to control your feelings! It's not necessary to have that stuff..."

"The Force."

"Yes, whatever. Anyway, I don't need the Force to notice that you fight like a couple."

"We are not..."

"Shhh, say no more. May I know what he did this time?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

You sat on the desk, catching your breath, while he offered you a cup of tea. Armitage Hux had the largest tea collection in the entire Galaxy. It had to be expensive.

"He underestimates himself" you continued to speak and the surprised look of the General made you smile. 

"Don't look at me like that, you... you can't understand. Believe me, Kylo Ren is much more than he appears, but he insists on hiding behind that ridiculous mask."

"You tell me! Anyway, speaking of style... Tomorrow evening there is that famous diplomatic meeting that you have always wanted and I allowed myself to organize something classy."

Armitage opened one of his huge drawers and pulled out a large black box.

"Since you have absolutely no style..."

"Sorry, I don't ..."

"and that I'm 20 years older than you..."

"What?! It's not true! You know..."

"and your superior in command..."

"Oh come on!"

"and for this I am almost a father figure for you..."

"This is ridiculous."

"I felt free of commissioning something suitable for you, for the occasion."

Hux opened the box and took out the most beautiful dress you had ever seen in your entire life. The size was perfect, it would highlight all your beautiful shapes and make you shine like a star.

"Armitage, I don't..."

"Don't say anything. If Ren doesn't beg you to go down on you tomorrow night, I will have failed."

"General!" you scolded him, but actually you were laughing. Your gaze fell on the clock in the room. 2200. Damn it. 

"I have to go. I adore you, see you" you greeted him with a short hug and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this General Hux? Do you like the relationship between you and Kylo? And what about you and Armitage?  
> Let me know, thank you 🤗


	3. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is shredded and Nobody can deny it. Do you remember when Rey had not yet disfigured him and Kylo looked like a real prince, proud and beautiful? Yeah... You know what I mean.

Kylo liked to play chess. He had taught you to play and you had become good by training with him. 

At first it had been only a mental exercise to train concentration, then it had become pleasant to spend time together. Eventually, like your nightly chats, it had become a habit. 

Kylo waited for you every evening. He didn't speak much, he wasn't a talker like Hux, but the bond you shared in the Force was deep. You were able to perceive your feelings, often you didn't need to speak to understand each other or converse with each other. 

He liked being close to you: you were his only source of peace. He knew he was accepted by you under every aspects; with you he didn't need masks. 

However you knew how to be combative like him: your Force grew and with it your grit too. You weren't afraid to challenge him.

You didn't need to knock on the door, he perceived you. When the door opened you found Kylo in front of you. 

He wore nothing from the waist up. 

Neither T-shirt nor tank top, no sweatshirt or uniform. 

There was only him, his marble chest in front of you, his defined muscles, his princely face, his raven hair that framed him like a lion's mane.

Fuck.

"I wasn't expecting you" he said.  
\- Not after today's fight... - he thought. You felt he was sorry for attacking you.

"I can leave if you want" you replied.  
\- It's all right, I'm not angry - you answered his thought. 

He motioned for you to enter. It was difficult to enter the room by passing by him. He was massive. 

He moved very little, the corridor was narrow.

You tried to hold yourself against the wall, but it was impossible, absolutely impossible not to touch him. 

His steel chest against your back, your soft ass on his crotch, and the feeling that his hand had touched your thigh for a split second... 

You couldn't hold back a small moan. 

You walked away blushing, but he was close again. Kylo had a bad habit of getting so close, until you got goosebumps. 

Oh, he was a gentleman, he never touched you, but how much you would have liked...

"Are you ok?" he broke the silence. 

You didn't find the words to answer. You wanted to tell him that no, it wasn't ok at all, that your desire for him grew exponentially more every day, that you wanted to touch him, you wanted to taste him. Fuck, you were so desperate! 

You tried to free yourself from those thoughts, but you couldn't. You looked down. Looking him in the eyes meant giving him free access to your heart. 

He was too close now. You could feel his heart beat in your head and it was driving you crazy.

Kylo was standing still, listening only to your reactions and they were... confused. He wasn't sure what you were feeling, you were just a big tornado of feelings. 

He wanted to search for himself in your thoughts and couldn't focus on anything in particular. As if all your thoughts were thousands and all of them about him: it was only him, everywhere in your mind. 

With the tip of two fingers he lifted your chin and forced you to look at it. You would never have disobeyed. But as soon as your eyes looked at his, his perfect lips, his wild hair... You could only think of one thing.

"You... you think I'm beautiful?" Kylo whispered, frowning. Him beautiful? It made no sense, not even his mother had ever told him.

Fuck. You practically screamed that thought. And now...

"Well, I... I mean... Well yes. I mean, oh god, I think you are... Yes, you're shredded."

Embarrassing. You moved your gaze to the table on your left. 

"Chess?" you asked and he, without adding anything else, followed you.  
~~~  
"Checkmate" he whispered.  
Kylo never lost. It was impossible. You smiled.

\- As usual - you thought and he didn't hide the small smile. 

His eyes had been on you for too long. He had never stopped looking at you, as if he was desperately looking for something inside you. You sighed.

"I don't know what you're looking for" you said in a low voice "but you know I've never wanted... Kylo I... You know I care about you. You know it. I can't hide anything from you and I don't want to do it. You are so torn apart by all those voices. Snoke is always inside you, always when I can't take his place and he is wrong. I'm not afraid of him. I'm not afraid of the consequences. Kylo I will always choose you. Always. You should do the same. Your father, your mother, that bastard of your uncle, I know he tried to kill you but... it's been a long time. You grew up. You are no longer a frightened boy. You are a strong man, you are the strongest man in the galaxy. You can let go. You can start something new and your only real enemy is the one who prevents you from becoming the one you are meant to be."

"The Supreme Leader knows who I am meant to be, I am the heir of Darth Vader and..."

"No Kylo, you hear, but you don't listen. Inside you..." you put a hand on his chest. It was hot, it burned for you and you didn't even know it. "There is not only darkness. Light grows to meet it. What you have to find is... balance. Maybe you forget you are son of both. Anakin Skywalker, this was his name and he was a man like you and above all, he was not alone. You are Prince of Alderaan, you are son of Naboo, you are the nephew of the Queen and Senator Padme Amidala. Tomorrow evening the greatest exponents of the richest countries of the Galaxy will be here for you. You are the face of the revolution, you are the face of a new empire that can change the fate of the Galaxy. No more death and war, but peace and wealth. You are royalty, you were born to bring peace, order and justice to the Galaxy. Snoke doesn't want your good and will get rid of you when he gets what he wants. In your heart you know I'm right. Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to."

Kylo looked at you with teary eyes. You could feel how much he needed to be comforted, but he would have felt too weak if you had hugged him. He had to be the one to choose you. He put his hand on yours.

"Where did you get all this grit?" he asked you shyly. For a moment he seemed vulnerable to you. He was beautiful.

"I am your favorite student."

He laughed slightly. It was the first laugh you heard from him. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Well, yes. You are my only student."

You returned the laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you think it, but it is undeniable that the Republic has failed twice in the Galaxy. An Empire is not necessarily synonymous with cruelty or war. You do understand me if I speak of Octavian Augustus, Alexander the Great, Charles V of Habsburg and there have been others. I believe that Kylo Ren aka Ben Organa Solo could be an excellent Emperor, with the right guide by his side. What do you think?  
> Btw thank you for reading 💖


	4. High heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Kylo Ren can take whatever he wants, but Ben Solo is a soft boy.

The luxurious party had already begun. Soft music filled the large room decorated with precious tapestries and the most expensive and delicious spirits of the galaxy were served. 

Ren was already there, obviously, accompanied by the Knights of Ren, who were loyal to him. Ambassadors and nobles came from every country and wore the richest and most colorful clothes you had ever seen. 

Actually, you would have seen if you had entered, but... Fear had taken over. You were about to escape from that situation when someone noticed you.

"Come out, I saw you" Armitage Hux ordered you. You sighed and came out from behind the curtain where you were hiding.

"How did you notice me?"

"Impossible not to recognize the tip of the heels that I myself bought for you."

His annoyed look made you smile.

"Armie, you have to help me, I... I'm afraid of tripping!"

The General laughed.

"Good God! Here, take it" he said, offering you his arm. "Ren will kill me, but it will be worth it if it means seeing his ugly muzzle die of jealousy."

You had no desire to argue. You put your arm on his and together you crossed the threshold of the room. Your dress shone like a jewel under a thousand lights, capturing the gaze of the curious. Who was that beautiful young woman who attended the party with the General? 

"Go to him" Hux said to you. You took a short bow. 

"Thanks General" you answered.

Ren wore a royal uniform: nobility was in his blood. The black suit was traditional, the waist belt exalted his imposing figure, the silver band that crossed his chest was adorned with the coats of arms of his military victories. Very beautifull. As always. 

Indeed, he was more than just beautiful. Kylo was always beautiful, even when he trained sweaty in his tight suit, his damp hair and his breathing was rhythmic and intense. No, he wasn't just beautiful. He was a prince. 

As soon as he noticed your gaze on him, Ren forgot all the rest and admired you, fascinated. Obviously you were beautiful, you were a star, you had always been for him, since he found you. 

That evening... That evening you were much more, you were a goddess. That dress that wrapped you perfectly, your splendid waving hair, your inviting lips, your splendid eyes as deep as the night. 

You came facing each other: Ren bowed his head slightly and held out his hand. You blushed gently, but as soon as you took him by the hand, every fiber of your body relaxed. 

"You are ..." he said, but it was his thoughts that spoke: you were breathtaking.

"I'm not even half as beautiful as you" I said smiling. A veil of redness covered Kylo Ren's cheeks. 

He cleared his throat, then invited you to dance. His hand slid gently on your lower back and his touch was light and hot. 

His eyes peered into yours, his young lips were more red and soft than ever. He was fascinated, bewitched and proud to have you in his arms. Hux didn't deserve you.

"You shouldn't be jealous" you said, as he slowly accompanied you in a sweet dance. He led the step, you followed him because he needed to feel strong.

"I'm not."

"Liar."

He smiled. He knew he couldn't hide anything from you, he just wanted to be sure that your heart didn't already belong to another. 

He liked to hold you in his arms and you were happy to know that he wanted you close. 

When the music stopped he didn't let you go. He didn't stop touching you for a second. His dark eyes were full of feeling, his lips trembled for you, his strong arms were not going to leave you.

"I've been here talking to these buffoons for a time that seemed endless to me. I need some peace... with you. May I?" he asked and you knew he was begging you to save him. 

He offered you his arm and you clung to him with all the desire you felt for him. Kylo accompanied you to the balcony: the place was covered with thick windows that prevented cold air from blowing inside, but it overlooked the snowy expanse of the planet. It didn't even seem to be at war. 

"Beautiful..." you said.

"Yeah" he replied, but you knew he was looking at you. 

With your heart drumming in your chest, you turned to him. Kylo had never been so close. His warm and protective body next to you, his hand that still touched your back, his thumb that drew gentle caresses on your skin, his breath on your lips. It was all so intense.

"Tell me. Please, tell me what you feel" he begged you. He was in desperate need of you, of your voice, of your hands on him, of your splendid mouth that called him by name.

"I... I'm burning and..."

"And I am the fire."

"Oh yes."

He didn't wait any longer. 

His lips were finally on yours, they joined yours in an infinite kiss. 

Oh damn it, your body was on fire. His mouth was heaven. His lips were soft and delicious, soft and plumps, and they passionately sought yours.

His hungry mouth wanted to drink every drop of your desire, he longed to feed on you, on your passion, on your whole body. His lips refused to abandon yours, they took your breath away, prevented you from thinking and set your sensitive skin on fire. 

You couldn't hold back the faint moans of enjoyment as he slid the tip of his tongue over your lower lip. With your hands you had clung to his muscular arms, which completely surrounded you, while his hands shyly brushed against the skin that your sensual dress left uncovered. 

Oh gods, you've never experienced something so intense. That desire for belonging was so strong and undeniable, you needed him everywhere on your body. 

He was so hot, intense, passionate. He was a man who desperately needed to possess you completely and you would have given him everything, everything of you. His tongue was constantly searching for yours. 

\- Open your mouth, please - you could hear his clear and desperate thought. You didn't even have time to separate the lips that he was kissing you with even more fervor, his tongue in your mouth danced around yours, made love with yours, caressed and venerated yours.

He parted from you, growling on your mouth, in an attempt to recover the little self-control that was left. He had to take you away from there. 

"I want you, oh stars, I need you, now. Please, now, I..."

"Yes Kylo, now, everywhere, I want you."

He didn't need anything else. He took you by the hand, trying to control himself, walked to the exit in silence and took you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh some smut is coming. What do you think about you and Kylo? I'm thinking about writing a prequel if this fanfic works, to explore way better the dynamics between you two. Anyway, was that good?  
> Thanks for reading! 😁


	5. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT Error 404 Kylo Ren not found

He had picked you up in bridal style and he had walked so fast through the deserted corridors of the Base that seemed to have flown from room to room. He had only let you go when you reached his bedroom. 

You had never seen it before, although you had been dozens of times in his quarters. His huge, abnormal bed was stuck at the end of the room, between two black side walls, it was covered with the softest blanket in the galaxy. 

The ceiling was nothing but a thick sheet of glass. The room was basement and from there you could see the forest rising towards the starry night sky. Magnifico. 

"Wait for me, just... Give me a moment" he whispered to you. 

He had gone away. Part of you heard the sound of the loosing belt and of the clothes sliding away from his body, another part of you could only concentrate on how you got there. You and him together at last. It had to be a dream.

"It's not" Kylo replied, approaching. 

It was only the promise that everything was real: you two, your feelings for him, those of him for you... You were born for that, you were destined for that. 

Kylo slid her hands over your bare arms, touching you with his fingertips. Goosebumps were already running through your entire body and he had barely touched you. He ran a hand through your hair. 

"You are beautiful, (Y / N)" he said. He came closer. He moved your hair, uncovering your neck. You were trembling with waiting. You wanted it, every fiber in your body wanted it and Kylo felt it, he could feel all your passion. 

He grabbed your hips and brought you closer to him. His bare chest was solid and warm against your back. You sighed for a moment. 

He was breathing on your bare neck and his breathing was warm and heavy on your skin. His soft lips were a few millimeters from your sensitive neck. You were shaking with waiting. 

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" he asked and his voice trembled with lust and desire he felt for you. 

"Yes" you answered with a whisper and he finally put his mouth on you. 

His lips greedily sucked the skin on your neck, the tip of his tongue licked the sign of that passionate kiss he was leaving on you, his teeth lightly scratched your skin: he was branding you, he wanted to make sure that everyone saw those signs and knew that you were his, only his, exclusively his. 

You couldn't help but abandon yourself to him: he wanted you and you belonged completely to him. He wet your neck once more with his tongue, then... 

"Can I undress you?" he asked and his hands touched your hips, up to your buttocks and thighs.

"Gods... Yes Kylo, yes" you whispered, definitely losing your breath. 

He didn't stop touching and kissing you, from the neck to the bare shoulder. His mouth pushed the straps of your dress until they fell down your arms. The splendid dress fell to the ground. 

You were naked. Any undergarment would have marked your body under the dress, would have ruined that beautiful masterpiece. 

"Oh Force..." Kylo whispered without voice. 

His blood was seething with lust, he wanted to take you and possess you, crush you on his bed and furiously fuck you until he came inside you, but this was not the time. That was your first night together... He should have been nice to you. 

He didn't know how far he could hold back. He wanted to touch you, taste you, lick you everywhere. He wanted to possess you, fuck you, love you. 

You were everything, you were inside him, in his mind. Your feelings and sensations were inextricably united. 

You turned to see him, finally. He was... Gods, he was perfect. Your hands traveled on his bare arms, you touched him until you caressed his neck, then went down on his marble breastplates. 

He allowed you to trace the signs of his scars, you could heal every wound and open infinite others inside his soul. You were destroying and rebuilding him at the same time. 

Your fingers gently pinched his hard and sensitive nipples and oh, oh gods, the sound that came out of that damned mouth. Damn, it was so fucking erotic. Nothing more was needed. 

He grabbed you, picked you up. His hands gripped your ass tightly as you clung to him. You combed his thick black hair with your fingers, your legs crossed behind his back, your already wet little pussy rubbed on his crotch and Kylo snarled feeling your pulsating sex on him. 

His mouth eagerly sought yours, his tongue explored your mouth, he fed on your lips. With your teeth, he slightly bit your lower lip and you shivered with pleasure. 

He could have done anything to you, he could have eaten you alive and you wouldn't have been able to give up anything, to speak or to move away from him for even a second. You needed him, the feeling of being still so empty made you suffer. 

Kylo knelt on the bed, crawled towards the pillows at the end of it, took you with him until he lay on that spotless mattress. 

He did not take his eyes off yours for even a second, not even while he was taking off his underwear and releasing his massive, marble and massive erection. 

His cock was huge and thick, but everything in him was wonderful, attractive, fucking perfect. 

His mouth on you again left purple marks everywhere. His hands gently touched your breasts, squeezed them while his fingers played with your turgid nipples. 

His wonderful cock slid on your horny pussy.

\- You are so wet, good Force, you are so beautiful - he kept thinking.

\- You are everything to me, Kylo, everything - 

\- My name, my real name... Please - 

\- Ben... Ben Organa Solo - 

He moaned as he sucked on your earlobe. You attacked his neck with your mouth, you started sucking until you left evident signs of your passion on him. 

He snarled and grunted at you as you stifled the moans whenever his cock's head slipped on your hard sensitive clitoris. 

"Ben, please" you begged him, while there was nothing left of your voice but moans and sighs.

He didn't wait anymore. 

He would have licked your sweet pussy, he would have masturbated you with his fingers, he would have fucked your beautiful ass when he would have had the opportunity, but at that moment he only had a total need to be inside you. 

You would have sucked his cock, you would have jerk it, you would have done it even in front of the entire Galaxy, you would have been his, but at that moment you just needed to fill the void inside you. 

Ben slid back on your drenched lips one last time, then with a single blow of his hips he penetrated you. 

His cock was sooo big. 

It stretched the walls of your cunt, which squeezed it and welcomed it all, until you felt his balls on your ass. 

Ben let out a long, intense groan, stopping only when he was sure he had completely filled you with his shaft. 

\- Fuck, so tight, so wet - his thoughts did nothing but repeat incoherently how addicted he was to you.

\- Uh, so big - you replied. 

You needed to feel it move inside you, you wanted it all. Ben put his arms under your legs and lifted them on his broad shoulders and... Fuck. His cock seemed to go even deeper.

"Look at me" he said. 

Oh his voice... It was warm, deep, enveloping. He began to move inside you as his eyes were lost in hers. 

"You are mine, you are my girl, nobody can ever have you, just me. Oh, fuck yes, oh gods... You don't even know, uh Force, how long I waited for you" he kept saying and you didn't have words, you could only concentrate on his hard cock that fucked you all the way, that hit that perfect point inside you, that filled you perfectly as if you were made for each other. 

From your mouth came only screams and moans of pleasure, in your soul there was only that profound lust that was turning into an explosive orgasm. 

"Ben" you only managed to whisper, with a single breath "I love you". 

And then... He came and you with him. 

His throbbing cock slid deep inside of you one last time, filling you with his warm cum. His eyes were fixed on you, his cock firmly deep inside you, his hands clinging to your shoulders and he tried to have you as close as possible. 

He couldn't believe... How could he believe? You said to love him. You loved him. Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, whoever he was, had not felt loved one day in his life. 

You knew it, you felt the bewilderment in his heart, the hurricane in his soul, love everywhere in his body: he loved you in the same way, with every fiber of himself and he had no idea how to say it or prove it. 

His eyes filled with tears, his lips trembled with emotion. You were both overwhelmed with that love so intense and unknown. 

You slid your legs on his hips, he lay down on you. Ben cried all his tears in the corner between your shoulder and your neck, never parting from you, until it became uncomfortable. 

He slid beside you and kissed your forehead, continuing to caress you. You didn't need to speak yet. 

You didn't sleep all night. Ben fucked you from behind, grabbing your hair with one hand while pushing his cock inside you with unstoppable force. 

Then he let you ride him slowly, with passion and intense lust, while your hips swayed like those of a mermaid and he caressed your breast. 

You had greedily sucked his cock, taking it all in your mouth up to your throat, you had wet it with your saliva. You had masturbated him intensely, you had tightened his balls while you cuddled him with the tip of your tongue and he was trembling with your exhausting and precise touch. 

He had gone down on you, had eaten your sweet and soaked pussy, had licked your clitoris and had penetrated you with the tongue while you were desperately squeezing his thick hair. He had fucked you with his fingers, he had watched you bewitched by the vision of your orgasms. 

His libido was so high that, at some point during the night, he hadn't even bothered to wake you up from the rest you were giving yourself for a moment: simply, lying behind you, with his chest against your back, he guided his hard cock again between your sore lips. 

He couldn't care less: he hadn't experienced the warmth of someone he loved so close to him for years, perhaps he had never felt it before. 

Before you, he remembered having experienced only once what it meant to have to do with a girl, when he trained in the temple with his uncle and hadn't been... Well, it hadn't given him any relief.

But you... Even just hugging you, freed him from the darkest thoughts, your voice saved him, your body was the anchor he could hold on to in order not to drown. With you he was who he always wanted to be: a man, a lover, a warrior.


	6. We are all in this together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never understimate a lone child when he finds new friends to fight for.

At 0600 standard Ben's alarm rang. You had not noticed that the dawn had almost risen. You were still kissing. Ben turned off the alarm.

"Don't go" he asked, but he knew you had no choice.

"Um... You know I have to. I have a meeting with Armitage."

"Does he allow you to call him by first name?"

"Obviously. He is... affectionate."

"General Sucks can wait. I don't like you spending so much time with him."

"Ben you don't have to worry, I'm not his type."

"You would be anyone's type, gorgeous. You are... Well, you know. And you're mine."

"Indeed, despite the antipathy you feel towards each other, I can say that you are much closer to his type."

"Oh my... Wow. Okay, if it's true... Wait, you're not going to get out of here in that dress and especially to walk to your room with... Those shoes, oh my Force, how do you walk on this stuff?" he started laughing taking your heels. You have never seen him so relaxed and amused in your life. He was beautiful and funny.

"This stuff costs a lot of money and if I were you I would be very afraid of Hux if you had to ruin them!"

"Did he give them to you?!" 

"Yup."

"Well, I'll give you a more beautiful pair. Only I can spoil my girlfriend."

Actually that evening had completely changed the balance between the three of you.  
~~~  
Snoke knew he couldn't use Kylo Ren to get rid of you. You had taken him out of the darkness, you had brought to light the best parts of him. You had become dangerous. 

At first, when he sensed the boy's primordial desire for you, he thought Ren would use you as he liked. He had tried to induce him to take you by force, to fuck you violently against your will. Obviously he had failed. Kylo Ren was not a monster.

You and Ben had underestimated Hux. 

When Snoke wanted to meet you, he demanded the presence of his pupil and General Hux.

Together they had accompanied you to the throne room and immediately something had seemed wrong. 

Your lover hadn't looked at you or said a word, but his feeling of unease was absolutely perceptible and he was right. Snoke had used the Force to bend your knees, then he had drawn Hux's attention. 

He had ordered him to disarm Kylo Ren. He had done it. He had pulled the sword out of the lining. 

"If you just try to touch her..." he tried to threaten him, but Snoke made him cry out in pain. 

You cried in silence with anger. You felt betrayed. Armitage was your best friend... Or so you thought, until then. 

Hux had handed over the weapon to the Supreme Leader then came over to you. 

He had knelt in front of you. 

He had taken your sword. 

"Don't do it... Armie please, I love you, don't do this to us..." you pleaded. It was not fear of death, but pain for the betrayal of a friend. 

It had been excruciating. 

At least until Hux had knelt in front of the Supreme Leader. Snoke had reached out a hand. Hux had looked up: he had never had intention to condemn you two. His heart had converted. He tried to stab the Supreme Leader with the sword, Kylo's one on the armchair of the throne. 

Now even Snoke understood that he had been dealing with a power greater than his: compassion had even managed to melt the ice heart of his General. 

That fraction of distraction had assured them of victory, but Armitage was mortally wounded.

"No!" you screamed, at the end of the battle against the pretorian guards, running towards your friend. You knelt beside him. 

"Armie, please stay with me" you whispered crying on his body. You could feel life sliding out of his body. 

Ben had followed you. He too was kneeling next to the General. That man was much more than he appeared. Shit, Ben would never have forgiven himself. Nobody else had to die because of him. 

He opened a hand to the General's injured chest. 

Breathe. 

It was almost everything Luke had taught him. 

Breathe. The Force is with you. You can feel it.

The wound closed slowly. Eventually Armitage opened his eyes. 

He looked at you. 

Then he looked at Ren. 

Then he looked at you again.

"Fuck, are we all dead?!"

You and Ben never laughed that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux deserved better. Thank you for reading, I hope you like him.🤗


	7. The end of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long live to the Emperor.

War ended. 

Ben Organa Solo took command of the New Imperial Order and ceased fire everywhere. He withdraw the troops. He freed the prisoners. He publicly condemned Snoke, his manipulations, his blind wickedness. 

The Galaxy hailed him savior. Whole systems bowed to him, elected him the rightful heir of their thrones, asked for his guidance. Whole worlds knelt at his feet without him asking them to. 

The Republic was a distant memory, but the Galaxy had never been happier. Then came the time for peace agreements.

You, Ben and Armitage were an unofficial triumvirate, so you went to Coruscant, where General Leia Organa was waiting for you with her second in command. 

Actually the peace agreements went into the background, Leia signed them at the end of three days of negotiations (she was certainly not a supporter of the Empire, but that was not exactly an Empire, it was a peace agreement and mutual collaboration between systems, unified under one name, or so Ben said), which had actually been dedicated to a family reunion. 

Ben had spent two days crying on his father and mother's shoulder, apologizing. Then Han and Leia had wanted to know everything about you and you were pretty sure they liked you. 

Han asked you for many grandchildren, because he needed to bequeath a worthy crew to the Falcon. 

Ben had turned red to the tip of his ears, but then he had fucked you furiously as soon as you returned to your accommodation, constantly repeating that he would fuck a bunch of babies in you, that he would breed you every day.

You wouldn't have been surprised if it had happened shortly thereafter. 

In all this Armitage Hux had spent a lot of time in the company of the first Resistance pilot. Poe Dameron was a snack, but the looks that those two exchanged...

"I saw you" you said to Armitage while sitting on the terrace of the Coruscant lodging. Ben slept soundly and you had taken the opportunity to spend some time with your friend.

"What did you see?" he asked without opening his eyes as he tanned under the Coruscant sun. He was just turning red like a lobster actually, but he did so with such a style. They should have crowned him as Empress sooner or later.

"You sneaked out of your room the other night and entered the pilot's room."

"It's Commander Dameron, for you."

"O my... Is that a serious thing, then?"

"I don't know! But politically speaking I would get a lot of consensus, much more than you two lovebirds! A First Order General who fucks a Commander of the Resistance... It would cause a sensation, wouldn't you say?"

"Well if you put it like that..." you got up from your chair.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"To make a baby with my man! I need to secure the attention of the Galaxy before everyone finds out about your tangle!"

You had burst out laughing. 

Eventually you got pregnant, Hux and Dameron became officially engaged and none of you had any intention to publicly flag it. 

After unifying the Galaxy, before the wedding, the birth of the baby and Ben's coronation ceremony, you could treat yourself to a vacation. Ben decided to bring everyone on Naboo.  
~~~  
"But what if it's a girl?" Poe insisted. He was convinced that the baby would be a girl.

"It won't be a girl! It will be a boy, I'm sure of it!" Armitage continued to insist. He had also tried to convince Ben to call the baby like him.

"Hux, even if he were a boy, be aware that his name will be Anakin, end of the discussion."

"If she were female she could be called Jyn, like Jyn Erso."

"Gods, my daughter will not be called as a martyr!"

"Well I hope you won't call her by your mother's name."

Armitage insisted that Leia was a terrible name for a little girl.

"What do you think of Kira? It's cute."

Ben nodded and took another sip of blue whiskey.

"Kira" he repeated softly. He liked it.

"Guys!" suddenly Ben, Armie and Poe heard screams from inside the room. All three rushed to you. "I don't give a shit about the name, call the droids because... Fuck, I'm going to give birth!"

It was the beginning of a new generation. A generation that would never have known war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! Thank you for following me! Hope you liked it, love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

If you liked this story, consider reading my other works, on my profile. My other work Kylo Ren/Original Female Character: "The family we have chosen"   
Every kudos and every comment are welcome and appreciated. Obviously I make absolutely nothing from this, I don't own any copyrights either on the characters or on the shared images.  
If you want to suggest some headcanons or some prompts, write me on Tumblr: @ dionysus-lover-ao3.tumblr.com  
A kiss to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in a comment or leave kudos! Love you all, take care, long live to Ben Solo our Prince.


End file.
